14 października 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej "Niepotrzebni mogą odejść" - film prod. angielskiej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA: 12.15 Magazyn notowań: Minimleczarnie 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.00 Wielkie spory Polaków Homo sovieticus 13.30 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny Historii Najnowszej 14.00 W kręgu Rybczyńskiego (3) - program Jerzego Kapuścińskiego 14.30 Teatr Telewizji: Adam Mickiewicz "Pan Tadeusz" Księga IV "Dyplomatka i Łowy" 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz: Józef Chełmoński, Analiza obrazów "Czwórka". "Na folwarku" i "Babie lato" 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Szkoła na dziś i jutro 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Latającym Holendrem dookoła świata - teleturniej oraz film prod. angielskiej z serii: "Oddział dziecięcy" (7) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Na wariackich papierach (2) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Stop - program ekologiczny 18.40 My i świat: Nienawiść 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Swiata w piłce nożnej. Mecz: Holandia - Polska 22.00 Polska w parlamencie 22.30 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej: "T' ("Trzynastego" i grupa "Test") 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni..." (7): "Kraków 1907" - serial TP 0.40 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Piłkarze" (18): "Dzień pełen przygód" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (2) 10.30 Język niemiecki (2) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Studio Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Piłkarze" (18): "Dzień pełen przygód" - (powt.) 17.20 "Meandry architektury: Nisko 17.40 Sposób na starość 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 19.00 "Pomocna dłoń" - film fab. prod. USA (1986) 20.35 Stockhausen w Warszawie - reportaż z pobytu na festiwalu Warszawska Jesień '92 jednego z największych kompozytorów współczesnych Karlheinza Stockhausena 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Piotr Fawliszcze: "Nie kończąca się historia" 23.00 "Rosyjski chleb" (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny Anatola Sreliangi prod. austriackiej 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Mandala Sztuki (2): Dzień Ziemi 0.25 Zakończenie programu TV Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 Panorama lubelska 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.30 Opowieści zielonego lasu (47) - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 19.00 Liczą się fakty - magazyn interwencyjny 19.30 Piosenki na życzenie (tel. 386-68) 19.45 Ballada o Januszku (4) - serial TVP 20.45 Spotkanie z literaturą 20.50 Z muzycznej videoteki 21.00 Jeden przeciw wszystkim - teleturniej 21.15 Reporterzy Trójki zapraszają 21.30 Jak przeżyć lata 90? (10) - medytacje hinduskie 22.00 Panorama lubelska TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - text i program dnia 12.30 Super Channel - kanał walutowy 13.00 Eurosport - piłka nożna 14.00 Super Channel - Inside Edition 14.30 Super Channel - Serie Noire - program filmowy 15.00 TNL - text i program dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Klub fantastyki Czarna Dziura - program A. Marciniaka 18.30 Bonanza - serial prod. USA (org.) 19.30 Magazyn turystyczny (progr. tłum.) 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 21.00 Rodina - reportaże z Rosji (progr. tłum.) 21.30 Super Channel: Focus - progr. dok. 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Super Channel - biznes 23.00 Elvis The Movie (2) - film prod. USA (org.) 0.45 Super Channel RTL Plus 6.00 Wiad. poranne, 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall - ser. USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni - ser., 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Weby - ser. 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - mag. informac. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie - ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów ser. 15.00 Quincy - ser. 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Riskant! - telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. na żywo 18.45 Wiad. 19.15 Explosiv - mag. Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - ser. 20.15 Morderstwo to jej hobby - ser. 22.15 Stern TV - mag. telewizyjny 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Gliniarze Ninja - - ser. 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - ser. 1.30 Quincy (powt.) 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt. 4.15 Explosiv (powt.) 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - powt. 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) ScreenSport 8.00 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar świata 8.30 Motocyklizm zawodowy Augsburg 9.00 P. nożna w Europie, ligi hiszpańska i holenderska 11.00 Golf PGA, Honda PC Open 12.00 Long Distance Triais, Mistrz. Europy 12.30 Futbol NFL 14.30 Boks zawodowy w Londynie 16.30 Pokaz skoków Pavarotti IT 17.30 Rajd Sportkanal, Londyn- Moskwa 18.30 Powersport International - mag. sportów motor. 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów turyst. w Niemczech 21.30 Formuła 3 w Niemczech 21.45 Baseball Major League, play offs 23.45 Golf PGA w Europie i Ameryce - przegląd tyg. 24.00-1.15 Golf PGA w Las Vegas Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News wiad. 9.05 Hotel (powt.) 10.10 The Karate Kid Part III (powt.) 11.55 Glucksrad (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Borse - not. giełdowe 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii 14.30 Nachbarn - austral. ser. famil., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel - ser. famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News - wiad. 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad - gra, po progr.: WetterNews - prognoza pogody 20.15 Chiemgauer Volkstheater - Heiratsfieber spektakl teatr 22.00 Akut afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schrcinemakers live 23.35 SAT 1 News - wiad. i sport 23.40 Ein Fischzug fiir 300 MilIionen - włoski film krym. 1.20 MacGyver (powt.) 3sat 6.00 Mag. poranny z ZDF 9.00.Zeit im Bild, 13.00 Mag. ZDF oraz wiad. 13.45 Kennwort Kino (powt.) 14.15 Ins Land einischaun - progr. krajoznawczy 15.00 Koncert muryki ludowej 16.30 Muz. dęta 17.00 Mini-ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Aufrag von Madame - ser. tv 18.00 Bilder aus der Schweiz progr. o Szwajcarii 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio wywiad na żywo 19.30 Neues... Die Computer-Show 20.00 Diese Drombuschs ser. 21.35 Dokument polit. 21.45 Kulturjournal mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Der schwartze Sheriff ang. film fab. 23.55 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 0.20 3 SAT Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.20 Agentur Maxwell (powt.) 6.05 Kiwi - Abenteuer In Neuseeland - ser. dla młodzieży 6.30 Trick 7 (powt.) 8.05 Hart aber herz1ich (powt.) 8.55 Agentin mit Herz (powt.) 9.55 Starfighter Tiger - film wojenny USA 11.50 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.45 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.15 Ein Colt fur alle Fiille - ser. 14.10 Fast wie in alten Zolten (powt.) 15.50 Hart aber herrzlich - ser. 16.40 Trick 7 seriale anim 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 19.00 Ulice San Francisco - ser. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Matlock: Tagebuch eines perfekten Mordes - film krym. USA, po filmie: PRO 7 Nachrichten 22.05 Gliniarz i prokurator - ser. 23.05 Cash - Die Quittung schreibt der Tod - austr.-niem. film krym. 0.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 0.55 Wojna światów (powt.) 1.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten 1.55 Die Nacht der Bestien (powt.) 3.15 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 3.25 Die Fiille des Harry Fox (powt.) MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 15.30 The Pulse with Swatch - mag. mody 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies - inform. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night - informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - ser. 19.00 MTV Prime nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - popularni wykonawcy 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern - znane utwory, popularni wykonawcy 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today - rap show 3.30 Teledyski nocą Sky One 6.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 8.40 Mrs Pepperpot - ser. rys. 8.55 Playabout - ser. edukacyjny dla dzieci 9.10 Filmy rysunkowe 9.30 The Pyramid Game - teleturniej 10.00 Let's Make a Dcal - teleturniej 10.30 The Bold and the Restless - ser. 12.00 St. Elsewhere - ser. 13.00 E Street - austral. ser. obycz. 13.30 Geraldo - talk show 14.20 Another World - ser. 15.15 The Brady Bunch - ser. 15.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 17.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. sf 18.00 Simpson Mania - ser. rys. 18.30 E Street 19.00 Family Ties - ser. 19.30 S.I.B.S. - ser. 20.00 Something is Out There - miniserial krym. 22.00 Studs - telezabawa 22.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - ser. sf 23.30 Telegazeta